The Sun Shines When I'm With You
by Aiedail4eva
Summary: When Katara and Zuko reach the crossroads of their destinies, their lives change forever. They learn that they have a lot more in common than they realized. So why is everyone set on keeping them away from each other? -Includes The Chase and The Crossroads of Destiny, Spans S3
1. Prologue: The Chase- The Daffodil

**Disclaimer for entire story: Avatar the Last Airbender was written by _Michael Dante DiMartino_ and _Bryan Konietzko _and produced by _Nickelodeon Animation Studio. _I have expanded on the world they created with my own ideas. Please don't copy them.  
**

* * *

**The Sun Shines When I'm With You**

* * *

**Prologue: The Chase- The Daffodil**

The sun was high above them, in the small worn out town. The fight had already gone on for a while, but everyone was finally there together. As the group attacked, Azula leapt over crates and tried to escape. Iroh intervened, using his rotund belly to knock her off her feet. Zuko appeared next to him. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Iroh all cornered Azula against the ruins of a stone wall.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together," Azula said coolly, backing up as her enemies surrounded her. "I'm done." Azula raised her hands in surrender. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Azula smirked as Iroh eyed the group, noticing Toph whom he had met earlier. Azula took a step forward, firing a blast and hitting Iroh. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, and Zuko yelled angrily. The remaining five turned to face Azula, four of them bended their respective elements and Sokka threw his boomerang straight for her. The impacts of the elements created a minor explosion, sending a thick cloud of smoke everywhere. The smoke cleared and Azula was nowhere to be seen.

Zuko, kneeled before his uncle, dismayed at the turn of events. "Ugggh! " Zuko cried out, turning to look at Team Avatar. "Get away from us!"

Katara approached Zuko, "Zuko, I can help."

Zuko blasted an arc of fire at the group. "Leave!"

The members of Team Avatar all ran away, leaving Zuko still kneeling over Iroh.

The team walked into the woods, the trees high above them a nice shade from the harsh sun. They walked until they found Appa. The sky bison let out a roar in greeting, and Momo chittered, running up Aang and settling on his shoulder. The atmosphere around the group was a bit dark; all were disappointed that Azula had gotten away. For Katara personally, not helping Iroh weighed heavily on her shoulders. She was tired and worn out from not sleeping, but she still knew what was right. "Guys, I know we're all really tired, but before we leave I think I should try to help Zuko again."

"What?!" they all said.

"You still want to _help _our _enemy_?" Sokka said.

"Even though he tried to blast fire at us?" Toph joined in.

"Guys," Aang said, thinking of the time Zuko had helped him, "I think Katara is right. The fact is, Zuko fought on our side today. If his uncle dies and we have a chance to help him, we're partially responsible."

Sokka groaned, "What part of 'he tried to blast fire at us' do you not get?"

"His uncle had _just _been burned. I think since he's had some time to think about it, Zuko might change his mind. Maybe we can take some kind of peace offering?" Katara said.

"And _what _exactly do you expect this to accomplish?" Sokka said, frustrated now. "You think this will change the fact that we're enemies? Because it won't."

"I don't think she's trying to make Zuko change sides," Aang interjected. "I think the point is that they helped us today, Iroh is hurt, and Katara has a means to take away that hurt. If it has the added benefit of making Zuko question which side he's on, then that's good too."

"Well," Toph said, thinking about the events of the day. "Iroh is a pretty nice guy. He gave me tea and advice today."

"What?" everyone was surprised.

Toph nodded, "When I left you guys, I met him in the woods. He was separated from his nephew, just like we were separated. He gave me some advice that made me change my mind and come back."

Everyone, especially Sokka, was incredulous.

"Well, It's settled then," Aang said. "Iroh helped reunite us today, so we need to try to help him. What kind of peace offering were you thinking about Katara?"

"Well…" Katara explained to the group what she had in mind.

The group quickly went to work, and Sokka grumbled, "All I ever wanted was some sleep."

"We know Sokka," Katara said. "We're all tired. There," she put on the finishing touch, "the sooner we go, the sooner we can sleep."

"Alright," Aang made to leave, but Katara stopped him.

"No Aang," Katara said. "I think Toph and I should go. I know Zuko didn't really attack you today, but he still could. It's better for her and I to go. You and Sokka can stay here. If we aren't back in twenty minutes…" Katara said.

"Then we'll come after you," Aang nodded.

Katara and Toph left, the former holding the peace offering. Sokka and Aang looked at one another. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sokka said.

"We have to follow them to make sure they're alright," Aang said. Aang and Sokka snuck after the girls, weaving behind trees and staying a ways back. This went on for a few minutes and they were nearing the old town they had fought in earlier. Suddenly, rocks knocked Aang and Sokka down, and Katara and Toph appeared directly in front of them.

"Did you guys forget that I can feel vibrations with my feet, or are you just stupid?" Toph asked. Aang and Sokka were embarrassed when they realized their mistake, both looking at each other sheepishly.

"We're a master earth and water bender, we'll be fine," Katara said.

Sokka and Aang weren't giving up easily. "We promise we'll stay hidden though," Aang said.

"We'll feel better if we can see that you're alright. If Zuko were to attack you then we can be there to help, and finally leave to get some sleep," Sokka said.

"But…" Katara started to argue.

"Fine," Toph said. "Let's just get this over with."

The Avatar group continued on, Katara and Toph in the lead, with Aang and Sokka hanging back. They came to the end of the trees; Katara and Toph approached the old town they had last seen Zuko at, looking at each other. "They're in that one," Toph whispered, pointing at one of the least damaged buildings. It was in shambles, but it was enough for a temporary shelter.

Katara nodded and they both approached it slowly. A few feet away, Katara stopped Toph and walked up to the building, setting down the rock tray she had been carrying, then stepping back to join Toph. "Hello?" she called out quietly.

Inside, Zuko's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who's out there?" he called out. "What do you want?" Zuko got into a fighting stance and walked up to the exit of the building. He spotted Katara and Toph and started to attack.

"No, wait!" Katara held her hands up in front of her, palms facing out. She nodded down towards the ground in front of him. "We brought you something."

Zuko glanced down, and Katara noticed surprise on his face before he looked at them again. "What is this? We don't need the avatar's help!"

Katara frowned at him. "We aren't the avatar. I'm Katara and this is Toph, and we're here on our own."

"We brought that tray as a peace offering," Toph said. "You don't have to take it, but taking it doesn't make you weak."

"It's a gift," Katara said. "It's only some food, water, and flowers. We didn't really come here for that though."

"We came because of your uncle. He helped me earlier today, and we wanted to return the favor," Toph explained.

"My uncle is _fine_!" Zuko yelled. "There is nothing you can do for him that I can't! So _leave_, or I will attack you!"

"I can heal him!" Katara said suddenly.

Zuko stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"I have healing abilities. I've healed burns before, so I can heal him," Katara stepped back pulling some water from the jug on the tray. Zuko was alarmed, and he moved as if to attack.

"No, just watch," Toph said. Zuko paused, and he watched as the water formed gloves around Katara's hands and started glowing.

"I can heal him," Katara said. She walked up to Toph, who held her arm out. There was a scratch on Toph's arm from bumping into a tree branch earlier that day. Katara placed her glowing hands above the scratch, and healed it quickly. Zuko's eyes watched her, though he remained silent, he did refrain from attacking.

Katara put the water away, and it was obvious that Toph's scratch was gone. Both her and Toph looked at Zuko expectantly. "Will you let me heal him?" Katara asked. "It will only take a few minutes, and then we'll be out of here."

"Things can go right back to normal," Toph said. "The only difference is that your uncle will be healed." Toph shrugged, she made it sound like no big deal.

"What do you people want from me?" Zuko said angrily. "I didn't ask for your help!"

"You didn't have to," Katara said.

Zuko's eyes narrowed at them. After a few seconds of glaring, Zuko's eyes closed, his face crumpling. When Zuko still didn't say anything, Katara broke the silence.

"Is he ok?" she said, genuinely worried.

Zuko's eyes opened, his expression now blank, "He's in bad shape. I patched him up the best I could, but I'm worried about possible infection. He hasn't woken up yet."

"If you let me heal him, you won't have to worry. Even if it didn't get infected, he will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. I can prevent that from happening," Katara said.

"Don't look at it as us helping you, look at it as us returning a favor for Iroh. Even the gifts are for him," Toph gestured at the flowers.

The two girls waited, and Zuko finally relented. "_Fine_!" he snapped at them. He turned angrily on his heels, and crouched on the other side of his uncle. Toph and Katara walked into the small building, stepping over the tray in the doorway. Katara walked up to Iroh and kneeled next to him. Katara reached towards Iroh's bandages, but Zuko stopped her. "I'll do it," he said. She frowned at him, but let him remove his uncle's bandages.

When Zuko finished, Katara bended water from the jug just outside the doorway, and the water formed glowing gloves on her hands again. Zuko watched, his body tensing up as Katara touched the wound on his uncle's shoulder and chest with her water. As Katara worked, Zuko got restless. "Well?" he demanded.

Katara frowned in annoyance, but kept her gaze on her patient. "It's bad, but I can heal it. It's just going to take a few minutes."

Zuko sighed, feeling frustrated that Katara could do more to help his uncle than he could. "We would have been fine you know. I can take care of him myself."

Katara nodded, "I know."

"And he still needs you," Toph said. "Even with us helping him."

Zuko looked at Toph. "He needs you as much as we need Toph," Katara said, smiling at her friend.

"And you need him as much as I need my friends," Toph said with a smile. "Life would be pretty boring without them."

"Oh you know," Katara said with a wink, "we're just interesting like that." Toph and Katara laughed, the former gently punching the latter.

"Don't flatter yourself sugar queen," Toph said with a grin.

"Sugar queen?" Zuko stared between them.

Katara's eyebrow twitched, "Oh, whad'ya know?" her hands stopped glowing, and she put the water away. "I'm done healing him."

Zuko looked down at his uncle's shoulder. The wound was gone, and only the faintest of marks could be seen on the skin. "There wouldn't have been any scarring if I had gotten to it a little bit earlier, but the scar will probably fade with time. He should wake up soon."

Zuko was still staring at Iroh's shoulder. He lightly placed his hand where the wound had just been, and touched smooth new skin. Zuko tried to not let the awe show on his face, but it must have been obvious.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Toph said.

Zuko looked at them and frowned. "Alright, you can leave now."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Yea, sure, you're _welcome_."

Katara stood, then her and Toph walked out of the building, careful to step over the tray in the doorway.

Zuko stood, following them to the doorway to make sure they were actually leaving.

"Bye Zuko," Katara said, looking back at him sadly.

"Give the old man our condolences," Toph said.

"Why?" Zuko said.

"Because he's stuck with you again," Toph said sarcastically. Katara turned in time to see Zuko moving for an attack, and she ran in between Zuko and Toph, pulling her water up in front of her protectively.

"Wait! No fighting you guys, we came here on peaceful business," Katara said, nodding towards their 'peace offering'.

Zuko had calmed down a bit. "Why would you say that?" he said, looking at Toph.

"Well, we just helped your uncle, and all you can say is 'leave now,'" Toph glared at him. "We just came here to help you, but all you've done is act like a jerk."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Zuko yelled angrily. He made another move to attack, but Katara placed her now water gloved hands on his fists.

"Please," Katara looked into his eyes. "Toph doesn't mean it. We're going to leave now." Zuko stared back at her, surprise evident on his face. When Zuko's features calmed down, she released his hands and stepped back to join Toph. "C'mon Toph," Katara said. The waterbender turned around, grabbed Toph's arm, and started leading her away from Zuko.

Toph grudgingly followed, jerking her arm away from Katara's grip. "I can walk myself," Toph said.

Katara rolled her eyes, and the two walked back into the forest, joining Aang and Sokka. The group was tired as they trudged back to Appa. Team Avatar quickly got back on Appa, and left to find a safe place to sleep.

When Zuko was sure that the girls had left, he walked back to the entrance to the building, staring down at the tray they had left. Sighing, he bent down, picked it up, and took it into the building. He sat down next to his uncle, whose breathing had become less labored after being healed by the waterbender.

Zuko stared down at the flowers, and something caught his eye. He picked it up and stared at it. In his hand, he held a small bracelet. The bracelet was made out of some kind of twine that looked like fishing line. It was intricately woven together, a blue string woven through the middle of it. In the middle of the bracelet was a small yellow daffodil. Zuko glanced at the other flowers, noting that none of them were daffodils, most being wild flowers. There was a clasp on the bracelet, but Zuko decided not to wear it. He stuck it in a pocket of his robe.

"Zuko?" his uncle said. Iroh sat up slowly and looked at his nephew. "Are you alright?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes I'm fine. And so are you it seems."

Iroh smiled, and a thought occurred to him. He reached over, touching his shoulder where the wound had been, and frowned. "Azula hit me with fire here. I know I was burned," he paused, confused now, "but it seems that I am healed."

"She actually missed you. You must have felt the heat, but I'm guessing the smoke got to your head. You passed out, and I brought you here," Zuko said.

"Well, that's strange," Iroh said.

They talked about the fight, and Iroh promised to teach Zuko more in the next few weeks, so he would be more capable in future fights. As they turned the lamp off to go to bed, Zuko couldn't help the hand that went into his pocket and gently pulled out the bracelet. The blue woven into the bracelet led him to believe that it was a gift from Katara. He stared at it in the dim moonlight, wondering why the waterbender had given him such a meaningful flower. He pondered all of the possible meanings of giving someone a daffodil until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Daffodils- Meaning and Symbolism:**

**The flower symbolism associated with the daffodil is regard, unrequited love, chivalry, sunshine, respect, the sun shines when I'm with you, rebirth and new beginnings. The daffodil is virtually synonymous with spring. Though their botanic name is narcissus, daffodils are sometimes called jonquils, and in England, because of their long association with Lent, they're known as the "Lent Lily." Lore connecting the daffodil to not only a sign of winter's end but also a lucky emblem of future prosperity is found throughout the world. In Wales, it's said if you spot the first daffodil of the season, your next 12 months will be filled with wealth, and Chinese legend has it that if a daffodil bulb is forced to bloom during the New Year, it will bring good luck to your home.**

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at an "epic" Zutara romance. As a Zutarian, I always had my own version of Avatar in my mind, now I'm just putting pen to the page. I'm trying to keep everyone in character and keep this story as realistic as possible. Please let me know what you think of this so far. Please REVIEW!**

**I have the next chapter written already, I'm just waiting for more feedback! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1: TCOD- A Common Enemy

**The Sun Shines When I'm With You**

* * *

**(Make sure to check out the updated version of the Prologue. No plot changes, only some added description.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Crossroads of Destiny- A Common Enemy**

Katara paced back and forth in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se, angry with herself for getting captured by Azula. She had already looked for a way out of her prison, to no avail. '_Its no use,'_ she thought, _'I'm trapped in here. Azula is using me as bait so Aang will come and then she'll capture him.'_ Katara felt miserable at the thought that Aang's defeat could be her fault. She hadn't been in her prison long when from above, she heard the movement of rock and saw an opening in the ceiling. From the hole in the ceiling, sunlight streamed into her prison, outshining the light of the crystals for a moment. "You've got company," she heard the voice of a Dai Li agent say. There was a crashing noise coming down from the hole as the man threw something in, and then a person landed on the floor of the prison.

"Zuko!" Katara found herself saying, a frown overtaking her features. Zuko slowly sat up from the ground and looked her, obviously surprised to see her. The door closed, the sun went away, and the crystals shone their aqua light in the room.

Anger, like a rushing tide, rose up in Katara at the sight of him. "Why did they throw you in here?" she yelled at Zuko, and he didn't respond. "Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!" Katara said, emphasizing her point by moving her hands in a 'clutching motion'. Zuko turned his head to look at her, then turned back and looked at the ground again.

Katara wasn't finished yet, "You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!" her voice had turned to one of disgust as she continued her lament.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko said.

"I don't? How dare you!" Katara said. "You have no idea what this war has put me through!" she turned away from him and crouched on the ground. "Me personally!" she sat down, touching her necklace, and began to cry. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," Katara hated letting her emotions out in front of her enemy, but her sobbing wasn't of her control.

Zuko turned to face Katara, his once angry expression sympathetic now, "I'm sorry," he said, his voice full of emotion. "But that's something we have in common." Katara looked back at him in surprise, and used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

A moment of silence passed as both of their emotions calmed down. Katara wondered whether Zuko had ever found the bracelet she had given him, but she decided not to ask. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before," Katara said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said without emotion.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," Katara said.

"My face? I see." Zuko said touching his scar.

"No, no, that's-that's not what I meant," Katara said as she stood and slowly approached him.

"It's okay," Zuko said. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever," he paused for a moment, and saw the question in Katara's eyes.

"You thought the _scar_ marked you as the banished prince?" Katara questioned him. "I thought your scar was," Katara paused as she thought, "from a battle, or from training or something."

Zuko sighed and looked at the ground. The two were a few feet away now, but Zuko felt as if they were years apart as he thought back to the day he got his scar. "It's a bit more complicated than that," Zuko felt hesitant to share his most deeply regretted moment with her, a moment he hadn't voiced to anyone. "I did something…spoke out against something I disagreed with," Zuko looked at her. "But in doing so, I disobeyed Fire Nation customs. It wasn't my place to speak. I was…trying to…help people. And it got me banished." Zuko looked away from her, and Katara could tell he was avoiding something. Something big.

Zuko didn't speak again. So Katara spoke, "When we went to the Northern Water Tribe to find a waterbending master for Aang and I, Master Pakku told me he wouldn't teach me because I was a girl. I challenged him to a duel; I wanted my chance to show him that females could fight, that his customs were wrong. To me, taking away the chance for people to bend is like taking away a piece of him or her. So I fought against him," she paused and noticed Zuko staring at her. "I lost horribly, in front of everyone. When he was walking away, he saw my necklace on the ground," Katara said, touching her necklace. "If he hadn't seen this necklace, who knows where I would be right now. I wouldn't have learned waterbending from him, that's for sure. Master Pakku recognized the necklace as the one he had given my gran-gran for their engagement when they were younger. Because of his love for her, he taught me waterbending. I realize now what sacrifice my gran-gran made. You see, theirs was an arranged marriage. She left her tribe, and moved to the South Pole because she didn't love him. She left her family, friends, everything. But she believed it was the right thing to do. She disagreed with the customs, just as I did. The only way things change, is by people making difficult decisions," Katara sighed at the pained expression on Zuko's face. "I don't really know what happened with you, and I know the situations are different: I chose to stand up to Master Pakku, my gran-gran chose to leave, and you didn't choose to leave your home, but each case changed our lives. You may think your decision made you worse off by getting you banished, but I'm willing to bet that if you did it to help people, that it was the right choice."

Zuko was shocked at her story. He looked at Katara, and her face was full of sympathy and worry. The caring look in her eyes made him decide to tell her. And then he remembered the bracelet, the accursed bracelet in his pocket. He had agonized over it for hours on end, but he couldn't bring himself to mention it. It was their unspoken secret. "When I was thirteen, I begged my uncle to let me into a war meeting back home," Zuko paused, forcing himself to continue. "He was reluctant, but I insisted, and he gave in. In the meeting, a general outlined a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver. I disagreed with this, seeing it as a betrayal of the recruits' patriotism, so I stood and voiced my opinion."

Zuko glanced at Katara, noticing surprise on her face. "My insubordinate outburst was seen as a grave insult and my father demanded that I participate in an Agni Kai. I agreed, unaware I would face my father, not the general I insulted," Zuko's resolve almost broke at that point, and Katara closed the distance between them, gently touching his shoulder. Zuko continued, "When I turned to face my opponent, I knelt, refused to fight, and begged for my father's forgiveness. My father declared my refusal to fight a sign of cowardice and another display of disrespect, and said 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher,'" Zuko mimicked in his father's voice, his words breaking with emotion. Katara's face was horrified, as she guessed what was coming next.

Zuko's eyes closed, his face clenched to hold back tears as he continued, "My father stripped me of my birthright, and exiled me from the fire nation," Zuko bowed his head in shame. "He said I could only return if I was able to find and capture the Avatar."

"So that's why you've been so determined to capture Aang," Katara said. Zuko looked at her, noticing silent tears running down her face. "He's your only hope of returning to the Fire Nation." Katara felt like she finally understood a long unsolved puzzle.

Zuko then felt like doing something out of character for himself. After seeing the emotion his suffering had caused in his enemy, he wanted to wipe away Katara's tears. His hand twitched up a few inches, then dropped back down; the desire felt too intimate. Zuko nodded and continued, "And when my father realized the Avatar had returned and I hadn't found him, he sent my sister Azula to capture him," Zuko frowned, "Azula didn't put me in here as a trap. I'm as much of a prisoner as you are."

Katara thought about that, "All of that makes sense. But why has Azula been fighting against you? She even burned your uncle," Katara felt confused about the whole situation. "I thought you were working toward the same goal."

Zuko sighed, "When I didn't come home with the avatar, I was seen as even more of a failure and called a traitor. My father always favored Azula. When he sent her after me, it was with full intent of beating me to the avatar. Azula always enjoyed seeing me fail, so finding the avatar became her obsession as well. We definitely weren't working together."

"So," she paused, "we have a common enemy." It was a statement that seemed true with her logic.

Zuko looked surprised; he blinked twice as he thought about what she had said.

Katara broke the silence, "I'm really sorry about what your father did to you. Imagine how different your life would be if you hadn't been banished. You might have been with Azula the whole time. You wouldn't be here right now."

Zuko nodded, "And I wouldn't have my scar. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Katara's face changed to one of hope, "Maybe you could be free of it."

"What?" Zuko said in suprise.

"I have healing abilities, remember?" Katara said.

The small amount of hope that had entered Zuko's heart quickly left, "It's a scar, it can't be healed."

Katara pulled her amulet from under her collar and held it up. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..." Katara gently put one hand on Zuko's scar, and his eyes closed in response. Neither of them realized just how close they were until they heard a noise. There was a blast in a wall of the catacombs, and out came Aang and Iroh.

"Aang!" Katara ran to a surprised Aang and hugged him. As they hugged, Aang glared over her shoulder at Zuko, who glared back as his uncle hugged him.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko said as he pointed at Aang.

"Saving you that's what," Aang said.

"Aang!" Katara frowned at her friend, and Aang gave her a questioning look.

At Aang's provocation, Zuko took one step in Aang's direction, but Iroh stopped him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked," Iroh said. Iroh turned to Aang and Katara, "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Katara was hesitant, and Aang noticed.

"Katara, didn't you hear him? Come on," Aang gently tugged on her arm, and Katara acquiesced. Zuko noticed the exchange, and when Katara looked sadly back at Zuko, he was watching her leave.

"Why Uncle?" Zuko faced Iroh, confusion evident on his features.

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko," Iroh said. "You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."

Zuko yelled as crystals suddenly grew to encase Iroh. He assumed a fighting position to prepare for the intruders. Azula and two Dai Li agents slid down from the sides of the chamber. "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," Azula said. Zuko kept his protective stance in front of his uncle. "But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

"Release him immediately," Zuko said.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

Iroh spoke up, "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula said turning to Zuko. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day," she made a fist to emphasize her words, "this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

Zuko was surprised to hear his old mantra in his head, _'Azula always lies.' _But her picture of the future was so enticing…

"Zuko, I am begging you," his uncle said. "Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

"You are free to choose," Azula said.

Azula gestured at the two Dai Li agents to leave, and they earthbended themselves out. Then Azula left to follow Aang and Katara.

"What was that back there?" Aang looked at Katara expectantly. They were running through the crystal catacombs, away from Zuko and Iroh, but Aang still felt uneasy about the situation.

"What do you mean?" Katara glanced at him. She had hoped Aang wouldn't bring it up.

"You know exactly what I mean. First you corrected me for what I said to Zuko, and then it's like you didn't want to leave them. Something must have happened. It's _Zuko_ we're talking about. You're actions just didn't seem normal," Aang shrugged.

Katara sighed, "I don't really have time to explain, but I promise I'll tell you later. Right now, we have more important things to worry about. We've got to find Toph and Sokka."

A bolt of blue lightning suddenly attacked them from behind. Aang stopped it using earthbending, as they both turned to face Azula. Katara used waterbending to stop another lightning attack.

The mist from the vaporized water allowed Azula to jump onto a crystal and firebend two blasts of blue fire at them. Together, Aang and Katara used an arc of waterbending to stop the blasts. Azula finished her jump by landing on a rock pillar. Aang used earthbending on the pillar, and Azula gasped once she noticed the pillar crumbling. She jumped off and landed between Katara and Aang. She pointed at both of them, preparing to attack.

A fire blast stopped her from attacking, and they all looked to see that the source of the fire blast was Zuko. Zuko looked from Azula to Katara and Aang, trying to choose who to attack. Katara's eyes connected with his, and he could hear her words about Azula echo in his head, _'So, we have a common enemy.'_ Some of her other words seemed to blend with his uncle's, _'You may think your decision made you worse off, but I'm willing to bet that if you did it to help people, that it was the right choice_.' What his uncle had just said was the last thing he thought of, _'Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.' _Then his decision was made.

Azula's eyes flashed with surprise once she realized Zuko was about to attack her and she bended the fire to keep it from hitting her. "Traitor!" she screamed at her brother. "You've betrayed the Fire Nation Zuko!" Katara and Aang were both shocked, but Katara recovered quickly and started dueling with Azula. Aang and Zuko studied each other a moment, nodding before they both moved to help Katara.

Azula ran away from Katara, and Katara sent a wave of water at her that cut her hair. Katara encased herself in water and used it to stop Azula's firebending attacks. Katara threw her arms toward Azula and one water tentacle captured Azula's hand and another one captured her foot. "She has her!" Zuko yelled. Aang joined Katara, and they both used the water to bend Azula against a wall. Katara took over, and used ice to emprision Azula, but Azula used a breath of fire to break free. Then Azula was running. "I know when I'm outmatched," she yelled at them." Azula changed her tactic, and suddenly sent a fireblast at Katara, who out of surprise, didn't bend her water to completely protect herself in time, and got knocked down. "Katara!" Zuko yelled. Zuko stepped in front of Katara and intercepted another blast of fire, throwing it right back at his sister. "I'm no traitor," Zuko said. "The Fire Nation betrayed me first!"

Azula dogged and continued throwing blue blasts of fire at him. "You will regret this Zuko," she said. "You will _never _regain your honor now."

Zuko ran after his sister, throwing blasts of fire at her that she continued to dodge. "I've begun to realize that my honor isn't something someone else can give me."

Aang, who had been trying to send blasts of air to throw Azula off, jumped up from the old building he had been using as a vantage point, and earth surfed toward Azula to stop her from attacking Zuko and Katara.

A Dai Li agent broke Aang's surf, knocking him down. More Dai Li agents gathered behind Zuko and Azula. Zuko attacked the Dai Li around him, and Katara started regaining her focus as Dai Li agents surrounded her. Katara used the octopus form to defend herself. Aang stood up and surveyed the scene. "There's too many," Aang mumbled to himself, as he turned to look at Katara. Aang heard Pathik's voice from his memory, _'The only way is to let her go.' _"I'm sorry Katara."

Closing his eyes, he turned away from Azula and Zuko and earthbended a crystal shelter tent around himself. Aang entered the Avatar State and the crystal shelter started glowing, alerting those outside. Inside the shelter, Aang opened his glowing eyes and broke the crystal above him. Katara looked up to Aang, who was now rising in to the air, with hope. Zuko looked over and noticed what his sister was about to do, "No!" he yelled as he ran at her. Before Aang could let Katara go and control the Avatar State, a bolt of lightning struck him in the back.

Zuko was too late. His sister was now in a lightning summoning position with her fingers smoking. The Avatar Spirits let go of Aang, and he fell out of the plane of existence. As Aang fell down, Katara, tears falling down her face, created a wave to catch Aang. The wave knocked down the Dai Li agents. She looked down at Aang and back up with tears in her eyes. As Aang fell, Zuko ran towards Aang and Katara to protect them. He had then turned his fire attacks on Azula with full force, but he still couldn't get past her defenses. Azula prepared to attack Aang, Katara, and Zuko, but a sudden blast of fire stopped her. Iroh jumped down from the wall of the cave and shielded Aang, Katara, and Zuko from Azula.

"You've got to get out of here!" Iroh said. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!" He fired some blasts at Azula and the Dai Li.

"No Uncle!" Zuko said. "I won't leave you here!" Katara hesitated, wanting to get out as quickly as she could.

"You need to go Zuko! Help them get out of here! I will be fine," Iroh continued sending out blasts of fire.

Zuko closed his eyes in acceptance. "I'm sorry Uncle!" he yelled as he ran to join Katara. Zuko stood on the other side of Aang's body, taking most of his weight, and helped Katara run to a waterfall. Katara used waterbending to lift her, Aang, and Zuko up its path. Iroh held off the Dai Li agents until after Aang, Katara, and Zuko were gone. Then he submitted to the Dai Li, who used earthbending to encase him in crystals.

Katara and Zuko had joined Toph, Sokka, and the earth king on Appa's back; Zuko only after a lot of yelling and promise of explanation. "All you need to know for now is that he's on our side. Zuko helped us today," Katara had told them. Then she looked down sadly at Aang. "You should be more worried about Aang..." Toph and Sokka had exchanged worried faces, and allowed Zuko onto the saddle. Then they were flying away from Ba Sing Se. The atmosphere in the saddle had quickly gone from fiery, to ice cold. At first, all anyone could do was fearfully stare at Aang's body. Then everyone watched as Katara took her amulet off of her neck and uncorked it. She bended the small amount of spirit water out of it, bending it in a glowing circle above her hand, and into the wound on Aang's back.

When nothing seemed to happen to Aang's body, Katara cried out and hugged him, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly Aang's arrows lit up and faded again, and Aang groaned. Katara's face changed to one of hope, "Aang!" she said with a gasp. Aang weakly smiled at her and she hugged him.

Later, Azula was at the earth king's throne. She had won, but she was furious at her brother's treachery. "After a hundred years the Fire nation has finally taken over Ba Sing Se."

"That's great and all," Mai said to Azula, "but where is Zuko?"

"Zuko betrayed the Fire Nation today," Azula said, turning to Mai and Ty Lee who glanced at each other in surprise. "Now he can _never_ restore his honor," her voice was dangerously calm.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be a pre- "The Awakening" chapter. In "The Awakening" Sokka briefly explained what happened while Aang was out for two weeks, and I'm writing what happened in chapter form…and adding Zuko! Can't forget him! :D **

**Here is a little teaser for the chapter:**

**Chapter 2: Before The Awakening- A Different Light**

**(Preview)**

_He gently set Aang down, and noticed Katara smirking at him._

_"What?" he said, a hint of blush creeping onto his pale cheeks._

_"Oh, nothing," Katara said. They both stood up, and Katara made her way to the man in the back right cot. She bended her glowing water over the man's body, searching for wounds, and glanced up at a staring Zuko._

_"Um," Zuko said, "I'm gonna go…help unpack. Um, see you later." Zuko fled the scene, closing the tent behind him. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "Real smooth Zuko," he mumbled._

_"Yea, smooth," a voice said behind him. Zuko turned around to see a grinning Toph. _

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: PTA- A Different Light

**The Sun Shines When I'm With You**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pre-The Awakening- A Different Light**

**A/N: Chapter 2**

**So basically, this chapter is in between the Crossroads of Destiny and The Awakening. I didn't have a lot to go off of, other than what Sokka explained to Aang, but I took it and ran with it. These chapters are my own interpretation of what happened. This is the quote from Sokka (talking to Aang) that I used:**

**Sokka: "After what happened at Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: PTA- A Different Light**

Sokka decided that they should go back to Chameleon bay to meet up with Hakoda and the Southern Water Tribe warriors. Appa flew over the forest separating Ba Sing Se from Chamleon Bay, and often the occupants of the saddle sat in silence. Katara noticed that having Zuko in the group seemed to make everyone a bit uncomfortable, even after Katara had explained that Zuko was on their side. They had all accepted it, but after having several hours to think about it, Sokka had a question. "What exactly did you say to Zuko to make him change his mind?" Sokka said.

Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, and then quickly looked away. "Oh you know," Katara stalled, "we just talked about stuff."

Sokka frowned, "See, I'm trying to figure out what _kind _of stuff. It must have been pretty important to make Zuko change sides like that." Sokka seemed mildly suspicious of Katara and Zuko for some reason. Katara would never understand her brother.

"Honestly Sokka, I don't even know," Katara said. "All I know is that we talked, and then Zuko came back and fought Azula with us. I don't exactly know what went through his mind."

Zuko frowned at Katara, as she smiled innocently at him. "Yea Zuko, why don't you share what exactly went through your mind," Sokka said. Sokka had on his monocle, his wu sha mao (hat), and held his dragon shaped bubble pipe, all of which gave off a detective vibe.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Why do you even have those on Sokka?"

"They make me feel happy Katara. Don't you want your brother to feel happy?" Sokka said.

Katara stared at him with an expressionless face. Sokka grinned at her, and she burst out laughing, "Sokka, you're hopeless."

"You just noticed that?" Toph mumbled.

"Anyways!" Sokka said. "Back to Zuko. No more distractions Katara." At this his sister frowned, and Sokka narrowed his eyes at her, his expression saying '_I'm onto you.' _"Tell us Zuko," Sokka said.

"Tell you what?" Zuko said.

"Oh Zuko, always making things difficult," Sokka said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What made you change your mind?" Sokka said.

Zuko sighed, staring out at the forest for a minute. The trees they passed over were a deep kelly green, the branches swaying from the wind and from the force of Appa flying. "Katara and my uncle both helped me realize that I'm free to choose my own destiny. I don't have to follow the path laid out for me by other people. I don't have to capture Aang. I can restore my own honor." Sokka wasn't impressed, Katara was happy to hear that she had somehow helped Zuko, and the Earth King had no idea what was going on. Toph picked her toes; the whole situation didn't really concern her.

"Zuko," Katara said gently, "I think you've already restored your honor."

Zuko's face softened at this, and he smiled sadly. Then his face changed to one of shame, "But I betrayed my uncle. He sacrificed himself, and I left him there. I should have stayed with him."

Katara shook her head, "No Zuko, Iroh understood that we need you with us. You've already been a great help to us, and when Aang wakes up he's going to need a firebending master."

Zuko was confused at first, but then his face showed understanding, "You want me to teach Aang firebending."

"Well obviously you and Aang have to discuss it, but it seems to make a lot of sense now that you're on our side. Aang needs a master, and now we have one traveling with us," Katara said with a smile.

"Oh," Zuko said sheepishly, "I'm not a master yet. But if he needs me to teach him what I know, I will."

"So," Sokka said. "Let me get this straight Katara. You want Zuko, the Fire Nation jerk who has been trying to capture Aang all along, to teach Aang firebending? I mean logically it makes sense, but can we really trust him after everything he's done?"

Zuko's face fell at the mention of the mistakes he had made, and Katara noticed. "You weren't there yesterday Sokka. You didn't see what Zuko did, but I'm sure he'll get plenty of chances to prove himself now," Katara said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself," Zuko said. "There is nothing left for me other than helping you. I'm a Fire Nation criminal now. If I went back home, I would be taken as a prisoner, just like my uncle." Zuko leaned forward, covering his face with his arms, which were resting on his knees. Sokka decided not push him any further. Katara put her hand on Zuko's shoulder, trying to offer him comfort, but if he noticed he didn't show it.

…

Later that day, the group arrived at Chameleon Bay. Katara was excited when she saw the water tribe ships, and the tents set up on the beach. Appa landed, and everyone got off. "Where's dad?" Katara said, smiling at Sokka. Sokka grinned and led her through the small camp, to the tent their father was in. As they walked, warriors from their tribe greeted them. Toph, Zuko, Earth King Kuei, and Bosco waited on the edge of the camp, all of them feeling as if following would intrude on a 'family moment'. Hakoda walked out of his tent, just as Katara and Sokka approached it.

"Dad!" Katara said excitedly. Katara ran to her father, and they embraced.

When they parted, Hakoda was smiling, "It's so good to see you Katara, I'm glad you're safe." He looked at his daughter, a twinkle in his eye, and in her he saw many features of his late wife Kya, "You grow more beautiful every time I see you."

Katara blushed, "Thanks dad. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Katara," Hakoda said. "Hey Sokka." The Southern Water Tribe chief smiled proudly at his son.

"Hey dad," Sokka grinned.

"How is everything Sokka? You and Aang left so suddenly. You said Katara was in trouble, but I see that she's fine now."

"Oh," Sokka's face fell, "right." Sokka and Katara exchanged glances, both looking back at Toph, Zuko, and the Earth King, their eyes both landing on Aang's sleeping form. "Aang was shot by lightening by Princess Azula when he tried to go into the avatar state. He was gone, but Katara fixed him up with her special spirit water."

Hakoda and the other water tribe men were surprised at this. "So Aang is alright now?"

Katara nodded, "He's still in pretty bad shape, but I've been giving him healing sessions once a day. He just needs rest, and he should be back to normal in a few weeks."

Hakoda nodded, "That's good. For the time being, he should stay in our healing hut."

At this Zuko approached, with Toph and the Earth King behind him, holding Aang in his arms. Katara saw Sokka freak out at the sight of Zuko holding Aang, and she bumped him with her elbow. "Dad, this is Prince Zuko," she said, motioning between the two, "Zuko, this is our father Hakoda."

Zuko inclined his head respectfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," he said.

Hakoda and the other water tribe men were shocked to see the prince of the Fire Nation with them, "Nice to meet you, Prince Zuko," Hakoda said, staring Zuko down warily. Hakoda glanced meaningfully at his kids, his eyes saying, _'you will explain later.' _

"This is our friend Toph," Katara said, gesturing towards Toph, who nodded at the mention of her name, "Aang's earthbending teacher. And this is the Earth King, and his bear Bosco," she added, motioning to Kuei and Bosco.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Hakoda said.

The Earth King nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet everyone, but Bosco and I should be leaving now. We would like to travel the world in disguise!" Earth King Kuei said, pulling off his robes to reveal traveling robes underneath. Bosco also took off his attire and hat. Kuei jumped on Bosco's back, "Bye everyone!" he said, as he and Bosco left.

The sudden declaration surprised everyone, but they all yelled 'good-bye' as the two left.

"It seems that we have much to talk about," Hakoda said, "But for now we'll let you all get settled in. Hitaru, please show Zuko to the healing hut."

Hitaru, a young man in his mid twenties, stepped out of the crowd and motioned for Zuko to follow him. He led Zuko to a larger hut, opening the tent for him, "You can put him on any of the open cots."

Zuko nodded his thanks, and Hitaru left quickly, slightly nervous to be alone with the Fire Nation prince. Katara had watched Hitaru and Zuko to see which tent served as the healing hut, and she slipped away from the others to follow Zuko into the tent. Inside, the tent was dimly lit by a couple of burning lamps. There were four cots on the ground, two of which were occupied by injured men. Zuko bent down, gently laid Aang on one of the open cots, and then turned to look at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Katara walked up to the other side of Aang's cot and bent down, bending water from her water skin around her hands. Zuko helped her by gently lifting up Aang's torso so she could heal his back. "Thanks," Katara said, as she worked on Aang.

"No Katara," Zuko said, smiling at her. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Katara glanced up at him curiously, "For what?"

Zuko chuckled, "Katara, you've been defending me to the group since I joined. You were the first person to trust me, so thank you."

Katara smiled at him, "Thank you for being here. I know it's hard right now, and I know everyone keeps looking at you like you don't belong here, but you do. It will get better, you'll see. Everyone just has to warm up to you."

"Warm up to the firebender," Zuko said, with a nod and a hint of a smile.

Katara laughed, "Was that an attempt at a joke?"

Zuko grinned, "It made you laugh didn't it?" Zuko suddenly noticed that Katara had already finished healing Aang, and he had been distracted enough that he was supporting Aang's torso for no reason. He gently set Aang down, and noticed Katara smirking at him.

"What?" he said, a hint of blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

"Oh, nothing," Katara said. They both stood up, and Katara made her way to the man in the back right cot. She bended her glowing water over the man's body, searching for wounds, and glanced up at a staring Zuko.

"Um," Zuko said, "I'm gonna go…help unpack. Um, see you later." Zuko fled the scene, closing the tent behind him. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "Real smooth Zuko," he mumbled.

"Yea, smooth," a voice said behind him. Zuko turned around to see a grinning Toph.

"Did you…?" Zuko started, but Toph cut him off.

"I see by feeling vibrations with my feet. I can 'see' everything on this beach, so yes I saw you goggling at Katara…" Toph said, and Zuko suddenly pulled her away from the tent.

"Shhh! Could you be any louder?" Zuko said.

"Get your hands off of me!" Toph said, jerking away from him. "And yes I can be louder. WOW GUYS, I JUST WITNESSED ZUKO…!" Zuko covered her mouth to cut off Toph's yell. "MMMM!" Toph bended sand at Zuko, knocking him backwards, and he landed on the ground a few feet away. "You, buddy are a piece of work. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you have a crush on Sugar Queen," Toph said.

Zuko sat up, "I do not have a…!" Zuko said, steam and a flash of flame rising from his fists.

"Woah there," Toph interrupted, "calm down Sparky. I'm just messing with you."

"Sparky?" Zuko said.

Toph nodded, "It's your new nickname. I think it suits you." Toph walked away, leaving Zuko alone. Zuko sighed, and went to help unpack.

…

Later that evening, after a dinner that Katara helped prepare, everyone sat around the fire. "So," Hakoda said, looking at Sokka. "Why don't you tell us what happened when you left?"

Sokka explained how he and Aang had found Toph, and gone back to Ba Sing Se to look for Katara. "We went to see the Earth King, and he told us that Katara was with our friends the Kyoshi Warriors. When we went back to the apartment we were staying in, she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Iroh, Zuko's uncle, showed up," Zuko's eyes flashed in interest when he heard this. Sokka continued, explaining how Iroh had told them about Azula capturing Zuko, and they had guessed that Azula had Katara as well. "A Dai Li Agent that Iroh captured told us that Azula was plotting a coup to overthrow the Earth King, and that Katara and Zuko were being kept in the Crystal Catacombs deep beneath the palace." Then Sokka explained how Toph found the underground prison, and how he and Toph had split from Iroh and Aang to go warn the Earth King of the coup.

"When we got there, the coup was happening. Azula and her friends had disguised themselves as the Kyoshi Warriors to get into the palace. We didn't realize until too late that they were fake Kyoshi Warriors, and Toph and I were imprisoned with Bosco and the Earth King. Toph got us out of there with her metalbending, and we left the palace to get Appa. When we came back, Katara and Zuko showed up with Aang. Aang…we thought he was…" Sokka said, not able to finish his sentence. "But Katara healed him," Sokka said, smiling proudly at his sister.

Hakoda smiled at his daughter, "Ah yes, about your healing Katara. Arrluk and Qannik," Hakoda said, motioning to two men who raised their arms up at their names, "are very thankful for you healing them. Arrluk's bone is mending nicely, and Qannik's burns are gone now. It's nice to see our healing hut actually involve _healing _again." The water tribe men all voiced their agreement.

"I'm happy to be able to help," Katara said sincerely.

There was a minute where the group was full of soft talking, laughter, and the sound of the fire crackling in the middle of the circle.

Then Hakoda said, "If you don't mind my asking, how did Prince Zuko end up with your group? The last I heard, he was after the avatar."

The group got silent, and Katara and Zuko looked at each other. Zuko spoke, "I had been going through a great change recently. I started to realize that I might be on the wrong side. My uncle, General Iroh, had already gone through a change earlier in his life. Throughout our whole journey, Uncle had been helping the avatar in his own small ways. My uncle and I had to disguise ourselves as refugees to keep the Fire Nation from finding us, as we tried to start a new peaceful life for ourselves. Azula found out we were in Ba Sing Se, and she imprisoned me."

Everyone was surprised, the water tribe men couldn't believe what they were hearing the Fire Nation prince say. "When I was thrown into the Crystal Catacombs, Katara was there," Zuko said, glancing at Katara, who smiled encouragingly at him. "Katara and I talked, and we realized that we have a common enemy. Our conversation was the tipping point for my decision to change sides." Katara looked surprised to hear this. She knew she had an influence on his decision, but she didn't realize how great her influence had been. "I've always been told that capturing the avatar would restore my honor. But I realized that I can choose my own destiny."

The Southern Water Tribe men, including Hakoda, and even Sokka, were now looking at Zuko in a different light.

"Well then," Chief Hakoda said, a new respect for Zuko in his voice, "we're glad you're here Prince Zuko." Everyone around the campfire nodded in agreement, and Zuko finally felt a bit more like he belonged.

* * *

**Wu sha mao: The hat that Sokka wore before the invasion. It originated in the Eastern Jin Dynasty as an official uniform for civil servants. During the Ming Dynasty it became synonymous with holding a government position. Source of this information here: post/28960296210/the-hat-sokka-is-wearing-is-called-wu-sha. I'm pretty sure that Sokka's accessories are supposed to look like Sherlock Holmes, though I couldn't find anything where the creators actually address this. Either way, It's funny to write him wearing it. :D**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is only a few days into the two weeks before "The Awakening," but there is a lot more stuff that happens, and I thought this was a good stopping point for now. I promise more Zutara moments next chapter! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3: PTA- Phoenix

**The Sun Shines When I'm With You**

* * *

**Chapter 3- (Pre-The Awakening Continued)**

**So basically, these chapters are in between the Crossroads of Destiny and The Awakening. I didn't have a lot to go off of, other than what Sokka explained to Aang, but I took it and ran with it. These chapters are my own interpretation of what happened. This is the quote from Sokka (talking to Aang) that I used:**

**Sokka: "After what happened at Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Phoenix**

Katara woke to a loud blast, a sound of exploding fire hitting the beach of Chameleon Bay. Her companions in the tent with her all shot up out of their sleeping bags, Sokka letting out a strangled noise and running out of the tent. The remaining tent occupants looked at each other wide eyed, and followed Sokka out of the tent. Katara stepped out of the tent into daybreak, joining her friends. Sokka had run off to find their father, and water tribe men were frantically trying to get their bearings in the early hour, and figure out what was going on. On edge, Katara peered over the water into the horizon, and saw what everyone was so worried about. Fire Nation ships.

"Do you guys see the…?" Katara started, not quite able to finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"See _what_?" Toph said sarcastically. "I'm _blind_! Why can't you people understand that?"

Katara's cheeks flushed a light pink, "Sorry Toph. There's a Fire Nation ship in Chameleon Bay. There are a few other ships further out. If the one coming toward us has spotted our camp…" Katara said, trailing off and sharing a glance with Zuko.

"This is _really_ bad," Zuko said, his face showing his worry.

Katara tried to stay positive, "I'm sure Dad and Sokka can handle this. Sokka always has a plan." Katara's voice wavered uncertainly. "Aang!" Katara said suddenly. She ran to the healing tent, which only held Aang now, throwing the tent open…and sighed in relief to see her friend sleeping. Katara walked in the tent, and knelt next to Aang. Zuko had followed her into the tent, and Toph stood in the doorway.

Katara gently grabbed Aang's wrist and stared down at him, lost in thought. Zuko's voice brought her back into reality, "Katara? Katara!" Zuko said, his hand gently touching her arm to get her attention. She jumped at the touch as though she had been electrocuted, and Zuko cleared his throat to speak. "I have a feeling we aren't going to be able to stay on this beach much longer. I will take Aang to Appa, and we need to re-load everything onto Appa. If the Fire Nation ships attack this camp, there's no way we can win in a fight. We need to prepare for the worst, and then hear this 'plan' Sokka has. Katara, will you help me load everything up?" Katara nodded, and Zuko continued. "And Toph, can you try to figure out what's going on?"

"Sure thing Sparky," Toph smirked at him.

Zuko's eyes flashed in annoyance, "Must you call me that?"

"That's a stupid question. If you're not careful, you're gonna get as bossy as Katara over here," Toph said, punching Katara's arm. "And I'm gonna have to call you Sugar Queen or Sweetness."

"I'm not bossy!" Katara yelled, which only made Toph laugh harder.

Zuko stared after Toph as she walked away laughing. The firebender sighed, walking over to Aang, and gently picked him up. "Why does Toph act like that?" Zuko said, looking at Katara. Katara led the way out of the tent, and busied herself grabbing their supplies, then headed towards Appa.

Katara frowned thoughtfully, "Before she met us, she lived a very protected life in a wealthy family." Katara and Zuko walked up to the sky bison, Zuko easily climbing up Appa's back, even with Aang's added weight. "I guess that's the only way she knows how to express herself." Katara started to climb, but Zuko reached over the side of Appa's saddle. Katara hesitantly handed Zuko the supplies, and he put them away. Zuko leaned down at the edge of the saddle, jumping, and pushing off the side with his hand. The lithe firebender landed softly next to her.

Zuko nodded as they walked, and said thoughtfully, "It's funny how two people can be raised in such a similar way, and end up so different."

"Who…?" Katara said, but was interrupted.

"So," Toph started, as they approached her, "apparently attacks like this have been going on for a few days, but this one ship is getting a bit too close. The scouts saw others in the bay this morning, but they are staying back because of some smelly bomb invention Katara and Sokka's dad made. Sokka came out and explained, but he went back in the tent to continue 'planning.'"

Zuko, used to being at the center of this kind of 'planning,' felt oddly left out. "So what? We just sit here and wait for the ship to get closer?"

Suddenly, the tent reopened, and Sokka shot out. "Toph, where is…?" he looked to the side of the tent, and saw all three of his companions looking back at him. "Katara!" Sokka said, excitedly hugging his sister.

Katara's eyes popped open in surprise, but she tolerated it. "What Sokka?" she said.

Sokka continued hugging her. "My wonderful _waterbending_ sister! We can use you for my plan!" he said.

Katara pushed him off of her. "Really Sokka?" she rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "I thought you were just excited to see me," she said sarcastically.

"I am!" Sokka said. "We need you!" Sokka gently grabbed her arm and started leading her in the tent. Katara's previous annoyance was replaced by a warm flattered feeling of being needed. "Come on in guys," he said, glancing back at Toph and Zuko. They followed, Zuko feeling a bit uncomfortable, but happy to be trusted.

"Katara," Chief Hakoda said, a gentle smile lighting up his features at the sight of his daughter. A sudden crash sounded, as another fire blast hit the beach, hitting one of the docked ships.

A warrior ran in the tent frantically. "Sir, our ships have been hit. They are quickly approaching. At their speed, they will reach the beach in eight minutes or less. We need to enact your plan as soon as possible."

Hakoda nodded gravely, "Ready the men for battle. If this plan doesn't work," he trailed off looking at his men, his face determined, "then we fight!" The men yelled in agreement, and many of them left the tent, as if this had been some kind of signal.

Sokka briefed Katara, making sure she was up to the task. "Are you sure you can do this Katara? I know you've been practicing a lot, but…"

Katara cut him off, "Of course I can!" She put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'm a master waterbender!"

"Well," Sokka said. "Let's take your 'master waterbending' to that Fire Nation ship." Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko followed the water tribe men out of the tent. The group looked at Katara expectantly. "Whenever you're ready," Sokka said.

Katara nodded, "Right." She walked confidently to the gentle lapping of the waves, and a twinge of nervous excitement hit her stomach. The only way to sneak up on the Fire Nation ship was from under the water. By enacting this plan, Katara could be saving the lives of many water tribe men. Katara took a shaky breath and ran into the water, quickly diving under as soon as she could. Katara immediately started bending, her arms waving around and forming an air bubble around her head. She kept this up, and added new movements, propelling her body forward under the water.

Katara felt awake and alive, completely surrounded by her element. Her instincts took over, and it wasn't long before she was directly under the Fire Nation ship. She glanced up at the ship, bracing herself for what was to come. Katara took a few deep breaths, and then she was ready.

Katara used a spiral of water to propel her upward, and then she was breaching the surface of the water on the side of the ship. She pulled, feeling a tug and a thrill of power in her gut, as she bended herself up on a giant sloping wave of water. Katara landed on the top of the deck, her wave of water crashing into the deck at an angle, sweeping most of the crew off and into the water. She backed herself to the side of the ship, and kept bending a stream of water, sending it out to hit any other Fire Nation crewmembers she could find. When there were no men left visibly on the deck, Katara started bending the water under the ship, moving the ship forward in the general direction of the beach.

The waterbender put her focus into the immense task of moving the ship. She bended the water as swiftly as she could, and soon the ship hit the sandy beach, stopping in front of the water tribe camp. The water tribe men threw ropes up with hooks, a few men climbed up the ship, and then released ladders down to let the rest of the men up. One of the warriors was walking to start getting the deck ready, when a Fire Nation soldier ran out at him from behind a large crate, hitting him in the side with a blast of fire.

"Dagan!" the young man Arrluk cried out, one of the men Katara had healed the day before. The water tribe men closest to the firebender backed away from him, none able to get close to him with his blasts of fire.

"There's a man down!" One of the water tribe warriors yelled down to those on the beach. "Fire Nation soldier!"

Katara collected a good amount of water around her body, and then she ran at the Fire Nation soldier, throwing a jet of water at him. The man dodged the water, and bended a blast of fire at her. Katara protected herself with a wall of water, and then sent the wall crashing into him, and pushing him over the railing of the deck. The man yelled as he fell.

Once the fight was over, Katara ran over to Dagan. The left side of his body was covered in third degree burns. Katara bended water up from the ocean, and pulled it to her hands. The water glowed as Katara knelt down and started working on healing the man.

Soon, Sokka and Hakoda were up one of the ladders, running over to Katara. "Katara!" Sokka said, shocked at the sight of the injured Dagan. "It…it's all my fault!" he said as he dropped down next to his sister. "My stupid plan!" he said, sounding tormented.

"Sokka," Hakoda said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. His voice was worried, but he knew there was a good chance that his fellow tribesman would be fine. "There is no need to beat yourself up son. Katara's strong, if anyone can heal him, your sister can." He gripped Sokka's shoulder harder, once, to show his reassurance.

Zuko acted quickly when he heard that a hidden Fire Nation soldier injured someone. "Come on Toph," he said, running up to Appa and climbing on. Zuko offered Toph his hand, and helped her up onto the saddle. "Alright," he said, turning to Toph. "How do you make this thing go?" Appa let out a soft grumble.

"Yip yip!" Toph yelled, and suddenly the bison was airborne.

Zuko held the reigns, but didn't know what he was doing. "What do I do?" Zuko yelled.

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Toph said. "Seriously, this is the second time today! I'm _blind_!" Toph crossed her arms.

Zuko suddenly pulled on the reigns, and Appa responded by turning towards the ship. "Um…land!" he said, as Appa neared the ship. Appa landed heavily on the deck of the ship, the force of the wind hitting men on the deck, causing some to stumble.

Then Zuko jumped down Appa's back, helping Toph down, and they made their way over to the group huddled around Katara. "This wound," Katara said with a frown. "It's going to take a lot of my energy to heal. I'm going to have to dig deep; it already took a lot out of me to move this ship. When I learned about healing in the North Pole," Katara said as she moved her hands and the water above Dagan's wounds. "I learned that an extensive injury takes energy to heal. I could pass out, so I just want you all to know that I'll be fine either way." Those around Katara glanced at each other worriedly at this.

It took Katara a good ten minutes to heal Dagan. When she was done, she sighed, bending the water back into the ocean. Katara felt dizzy suddenly. "I think I'm going to…" Katara's body fell backwards, and many hands went forward to catch her, but Sokka beat them to it. Sokka let her body gently sink down, and she leaned heavily onto him.

"Now that…was fun," Katara said, as her head gently lolled back.

Sokka and his father exchanged a glance. "I really hope she's kidding," Sokka said with a sigh.

"Sir," Arrluk said as he ran up to Chief Hakoda, "the ship will be ready to go soon."

Hakoda nodded at him, "Thank you Arrluk." The young man bowed his head respectfully, and went back to his duties. "Sokka, I want you and Zuko to find a place for Katara and Aang to rest below decks."

Sokka and Zuko nodded, Sokka reaching down to pick up his sister. Sokka stood slowly, "Man Katara, what have you been eating?" Toph snickered, and Zuko walked over to get Aang.

"Maybe you're just not as strong as you think you are," Toph said, trying to bait him. It worked.

"I _am_ too!" Sokka said, puffing his chest up. "She weighs like nothing at all."

Toph was laughing," Sure Sokka."

"Hmph!" Sokka walked away from her to join Zuko.

…

Soon, the Fire Nation ship was under the control of the Water Tribe Warriors, and sailing towards the Fire Nation. Katara woke up later, feeling a bit weak, but otherwise she felt fine. The waterbender walked over to Aang, glad to find her water skin sitting on a table for her, and put it on. She took the cap off, and moved her hand up, the water flowing out in a long stream. Katara covered her right hand in the water, using her left hand to lift Aang's torso forward, and she placed her right hand over Aang's wound. The glowing water slowly mended Aang's body as Katara worked with it. When she was done, Katara bended the water back into her water skin, and gently set Aang down.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Sokka walked in, followed by Zuko and Toph. "Hey Sugar Queen!" Toph said smiling.

Sokka walked up to Katara and pulled her into a hug. He moved back, smiling sadly at her. "I'm so glad you're alright Katara," Sokka said.

Katara smiled back at him. "It takes more than one Fire Nation soldier to bring me down."

"That was more than one Fire Nation soldier,'" Zuko mumbled.

"That guy was trying to _kill _Dagan!" Sokka said. "If it had been any worse," Sokka said, closing his eyes, "I…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. It was selfish for us to ask you to do so much Katara." He looked at her, shame filling his eyes.

Katara laughed, "I'm fine Sokka, really. It was my own fault anyways. I should have been more careful, and he wouldn't have snuck up on anyone like he did. Everything worked out in the end. I think a lot more of our men would have been injured if they tried to take the ship instead."

"I've never seen anything like that before," Zuko said, his voice in awe.

They looked at him in surprise. "What?" Katara said.

"Well," Zuko paused, "um, your waterbending. I've never seen one person take over a whole ship like that before. It was impressive." Zuko felt a bit embarrassed after he got it all out.

Katara blushed, feeling extremely flattered. "Thank you. I had a really good water bending master," she said with a smile.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko, and Zuko looked back at him. "What?" Zuko said.

"You!" Sokka pointed at Zuko. "I don't understand you at all! How come you're all '_good_' all of a sudden? You could have escaped with Aang when everyone was distracted, but instead you brought Toph and Aang to the ship with Appa."

Zuko was confused. "Um," he said, "did you…want me to not do that?"

Sokka's face fell. "Well, no!" Sokka crossed his arms. "It's just weird." Sokka turned to leave the room, and as he passed Zuko, he whispered in Zuko's ear, "Stay away from my sister." Sokka stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked Zuko staring at the empty doorway.

"I'm gonna go see if Snoozles needs to borrow something of mine, cause he sure is acting like it," Toph said as she walked out of the room.

Zuko looked over at Katara, hearing Sokka's words echo in his mind, '_Stay away from my sister_.' Zuko was about to walk out of the room, but a gentle tug on his arm stopped him. Zuko turned his head to see Katara right behind him, her hand on his arm and her lips forming a sad smile. "I'm sorry Zuko. Sokka is just going to have a hard time realizing that you've changed. Honestly, it's been weird for me too, but a good weird."

Zuko nodded, "I know. It's been a big adjustment, but I'm used to not being accepted. I've always kind of been on the outside, even back home."

Katara frowned, "Well _I_ accept you. And anyone who doesn't, doesn't really know you."

"Do _you_ really know me Katara?" Zuko said, staring at her.

Katara blushed, averting her eyes. "Well…I know enough. I've seen the worst side of you, and I'm still here aren't I?" she said, glancing up at him.

Zuko allowed himself a small smile. "That you are."

The two soon left the room together, and joined Toph and Sokka on the top deck. Sokka gave Zuko a long, meaningful glare, and Zuko had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be talking to Katara again anytime soon.

For the next few days, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko all stayed busy on the ship, and when they weren't busy they were all together in Aang's room, in the common room, or on the top deck. Toph, Sokka, and Zuko often helped in the furnace room, Toph and Sokka with coal and Zuko with fire, and Katara often helped move the ship with waterbending, bringing up fog when they approached other ships, and with cooking.

When they weren't _all_ together, Sokka was always with Katara. Zuko would walk up to them, and Sokka would smirk at him. One day, Katara finally got tired of it. "Seriously Sokka, why are you so clingy lately?" she said, frowning at him. "I haven't had one second of alone time since we've been on this ship. I think you would follow me into the bathroom if you could." Katara glared at Sokka, and Zuko let out a snort of laughter.

Katara turned on Zuko, "You think this is _funny_?"

Zuko had trouble not laughing at the expression on her face. "No!" Zuko held up his hands. "This is sibling stuff. I don't want any part in it."

Katara turned back to Sokka. "Sokka, just because you feel bad about me being 'endangered' by capturing the ship alone or whatever, doesn't mean you need to…"

"Sokka!" Arrluk suddenly yelled, walking up to them from below deck. "Hey Sokka, Katara, Zuko," he said, nodding at each of them, and they all greeted him in return. "Sokka, your dad wants you in the meeting room right now. The water tribe men are having a discussion."

Sokka's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh…okay! Well I am one of the _man_ly _men_!" Sokka said, grinning. His eyes turned to his sister, "Hear that Katara? This is a _man's_ meeting. No girly time for painting nails and looking pretty," he said, knowing it would get under her skin.

Katara glared at him, "If it's a meeting for _men_, I suggest that Sokka not go. He doesn't even wash his own underwear, and when the seal jerky was gone last winter, he cried. Maybe _Zuko_ should go instead."

"Katara!" Sokka said. "You don't need to tell people those things! And seal jerky is _so_ good! I did not cry! I whined. There is a _big_ difference. And he said it was a water tribe meeting, _Zuko_…"Sokka trailed off, realizing he would have to leave Zuko with Katara. Alone.

"Sokka?" Arrluk said. "We need to go, they're waiting for us."

Sokka sighed, "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Sokka followed Arrluk below decks, glancing back meaningfully at Zuko before he left.

Pretty quickly, Zuko realized that he was alone with Katara, as Toph had left for a nap about ten minutes earlier. Zuko had a lot that he wanted to say to Katara, and many questions that he wanted answered. He glanced at the waterbender standing next to him. "Can we talk?"

Katara smiled at him. "Sure."

Zuko looked around them, noticing that there were a few crewmembers on the top deck. They weren't _really_ alone. "How about we go to the common room to talk?" he said.

"Sounds good to me," Katara said. Katara followed, as Zuko led the way below deck. They walked into the empty room, closing the door behind them. Katara sat in a chair in the corner of the room, and Zuko sat across from her.

Zuko sighed, and slowly reached his hand into a pocket hidden in his robe. His hand closed around the bracelet, and he pulled it out, holding it up by the string so she could see it, and gently setting it down on the table. "What is this Katara?" Zuko said.

Katara's eyes widened, she had not expected such a direct question about this. "It looks like a bracelet to me," she said, trying to avoid the question.

Zuko wasn't laughing. He simply stared at her, waiting for a real answer.

"Okay, okay," she said with a frown. "I made that." She pointed down at the bracelet. "No one else knew about it either. I made it the day before I gave it to you, with no real intention or anything, and I gave it to you on impulse."

"So," Zuko said, "there was no meaning behind it at all?"

"Well, I can't really say that," Katara said. "It was more of…a way of showing you that your '_enemy_' was much kinder than you thought. I've always believed in second chances." She smiled, "Maybe even it was to show the possibility of new beginnings, or a rebirth or something. I was right anyways. Toph's nickname for you should be Phoenix," she said with a teasing smile.

Zuko blushed at the last part, and thought about what she said. "A phoenix, killed by fire, and reborn from the ashes of what once was. Are you sure you aren't secretly a philosopher or something Katara?" He teased right back.

She laughed, "You're right, but to be a philosopher I need a beard or something." Katara cracked open her water skin, and bended her water out, pulling it up to her face to look like a beard. "Much better!"

Zuko smiled and nodded, "It suits you, Mr. Philosopher Katara sir."

Katara flicked a tiny bit of water at his face, and he flinched in surprise. Katara laughed, and Zuko smirked at her, wiping the water off. "I don't think philosophers play with water," Zuko said.

"Do they have water _fights_?" Katara said, a challenge in her voice as she bended her water into her water skin.

Zuko laughed, "Yeah, challenge a _water_bender in a _water_ fight. Sounds really smart."

"So you're _scared_," Katara said.

"I'm not getting pulled into that," Zuko said.

Katara frowned, "Don't you ever just try to have fun?"

"Fun?" Zuko said. "Getting hit by giant balls of water, and ending up soaking wet is fun?"

"Well," Katara said, "Sokka's gone. We could actually do something fun! Or would you prefer lounging around, talking about how much you hate the world?" Katara joked.

"Actually…" Zuko said.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess we can just talk. It's almost like Sokka has been trying to keep us from talking to each other."

Zuko sighed, "He has been. He told me he would, but I wasn't sure until these past few days. That's why he's been sticking to you so much." He looked up at Katara, "Your brother doesn't trust me."

Katara was shocked, "He _told_ you he would keep us from talking?"

Zuko frowned as he realized he had just stirred everything up by telling her. "He's just being a brother Katara, he cares about you a lot."

"That doesn't justify him butting in like that!" Katara was angry now. "I need to talk to him." Katara stood, pushing her chair back from the table, and suddenly the door opened.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled from the door. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Zuko. "Zuko, I need to talk to my sister for a moment. In private."

Zuko's eyes widened, he wanted to warn Sokka that it might not be a good idea to talk to Katara when she was so angry, but he didn't know how to. The firebender sighed as he walked out of the room. Sokka closed the door behind him, and turned to face his sister.

"I should have known he wouldn't listen to me," Sokka said, more to himself than to Katara.

"You really told him to '_stay away from me_?'" Katara said.

Sokka froze, "He _told_ you?"

"I think I can make my _own _decisions when it comes to friends Sokka. It's really none of your business." The waterbender crossed her arms.

"It is _too_ my business who your friends are! You're my sister Katara, someone has to look out for you!" Sokka shot back.

"I don't even understand why you're making this so hard on Zuko! Why do you not want him talking to me?" Katara wasn't just mad at her brother; she was more disappointed in him.

"Because," Sokka trailed off, then sighed. "Because I see the way he looks at you. You're beautiful Katara, and it's hard for me to let someone who used to be our enemy, notice that."

Katara blushed, "Is that what this is all about? You think…that Zuko and I…" she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

"Katara, I _know _what's going on. The way you and Zuko eye each other really freaks me out," Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara said, "You don't know what you're saying. I'm just trying to be Zuko's friend okay? Honestly, I don't know where you're getting all of this from!"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "It's a guy thing, alright? Maybe it's only one sided, but I know that Zuko at least finds you attractive. I can't let it happen."

Katara looked hurt, "So you don't even _trust_ me? Really Sokka, this kind of thing is _my _decision. I've never controlled your relationships, and I'm not letting you control mine. I didn't want to do this Sokka, but if you can't respect my decisions, I'm going to be forced to be Zuko's friend behind your back." Katara stood up, defiance in her eyes, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Less than five minutes later, Zuko walked into the room, to find Sokka leaning his elbows on the table, his hands covering his face. "Can we talk Sokka?" Zuko said.

Sokka ignored him, and Zuko decided to take that as a yes. Zuko sat at the table across from Sokka. "I just wanted to let you know a few things," Zuko said. "First and foremost, I respect your sister Katara." This got Sokka's attention. Sokka looked up at Zuko and listened, "All I want from any of you, is acceptance and friendship. I don't want you to feel like your sister is in danger around me. I would never do anything to hurt her Sokka. She has a really good heart, and it's easy to be her friend; that's all I'm asking for you to allow."

Sokka stared Zuko down, as if trying to see deception in his eyes. All Sokka saw was sincerity, and he looked away with a sigh. "Maybe I over-reacted about all of this a bit. I just hope Katara can forgive me." Sokka sighed again, "You can talk to her or whatever, but I swear Zuko, if you hurt my sister, or if you lose those 'hot pants' you got, around her, I'll show you just how many different ways boomerang can come back to me." Zuko's mouth dropped open at the implications of what Sokka said to him, and watched as Sokka walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, drama! I had a lot of trouble straightening this chapter out. I wrote it with a couple of tiny differences the first few times, but the differences were too OOC, so I had to write like three versions of this chapter before I actually liked it. I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will either be The Awakening, or the last chapter before The Awakening.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I thank everyone _so_ much for all of the reviews, faves, and alerts. You guys are awesome! The reviews really do keep me going, so please review! :)**

**Review prompts:**

**1. What do you think about Katara capturing the ship? (I couldn't see the non-bending water tribe men capturing the ship of firebenders without a lot of injuries for some reason. Plus I thought Katara deserved a moment to shine.)**

**2. What do you think of Katara and Zuko's relationship?**

**3. Is Sokka justified in his overprotectiveness?**

**4. How do you think Aang will react to Zuko's presence on the ship?**

**Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear what you think! :)**


End file.
